


See You Later Lads!

by ThePrettiestOfLights



Series: Soulmates Au's [3]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7939951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrettiestOfLights/pseuds/ThePrettiestOfLights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Smornby soulmate AU where the last words your soulmate say to you are written on your wrist!</p>
            </blockquote>





	See You Later Lads!

**Author's Note:**

> What happens when you combine Soulmate Au's, Smornby, Teencast and far too much sugar?  
> This does.  
> I'm not sorry.

The bell rang, signaling the end of the school day, and the end of the week. Smith jumped up and started shoving stationary into his pencil case, and then his pencil case, planner, maths textbook and exercise book into his bag.  
"Remember, the homework is due in on Wednesday, and I expect to see it from all of you, no excuses!" The teacher called. "That includes you, Rutherford!"  
Smith shouldered his backpack, exited the classroom, and searched the crowd of students for his friends. Ross wasn't hard to find, him being one of the tallest in their year, but Trott was much more difficult to locate. Eventually, he rounded them both up and slung an arm over each of their shoulders.  
"Alright lads?" Trott asked.  
"Alright mate, you taking the bus tonight, Smith?" Ross asked as they headed towards the main entrance.  
"Nah, my mums picking me up. I have to got to some family thing later, so I won't be online at all." Smith said.  
"Okay, are we still meeting up tomorrow?" Trott asked.  
"'Course we are. Eleven o'clock, by the skate park, right?" Smith asked.  
"That's right. See you later lads!" Ross called as he ran for his bus, which nearly left without him.  
"See ya!" Smith shouted, Trott only waved as he jogged over to Katie. He walked alone to the car park, and found his mother’s car.  
"Hello dear." She said with a smile. "We're heading to Uncle Jakes, but first we need to pick up your dad, okay?"  
"Sure, as long as I don't have to wear a suit again." Smith said, cringing at the thought.  
"Don't worry, it's a casual get together, not a reunion." Smith's mother started the car. "I've got you a pair of jeans and a t-shirt." Smith thanked her as they drove off.  
Smith had fun messing about with his cousins for an evening, and at some point they compared their wrist tattoos, which, according to the adults in the family, were the last words your soulmate would ever say to you. Smiths read;  
 _See you later lads!_  
None of them knew what it could mean, so they teased on of the younger cousins who had _"Sorry, you're not my type_ " plastered across his wrist.  
Smith was so tired when he got home he didn't check his phone for any messages before crashing onto his bed.   
When he woke up, he had seven missed calls from Trott, and twenty new messages. He also had a call and three messages from Katie.  
Smith couldn't be bothered to read through all the messages, so he returned one of the calls instead.  
"Smith?" Trott answered on the second ring.  
"Seven missed calls? Did you miss me that much?" Smith asked jokingly.  
"Have you spoken to Ross since yesterday?" Trott asked seriously.  
"Uh, no, like I said, I had a family thing." Smith was disconcerted by Trott's tone. "Why, what’s up?"  
"His bus crashed when he was on the way home yesterday afternoon. He won't answer his phone; we don't know if he's okay." Trott said frantically. Smith said nothing, just stared down at his wrist.  
 _See you later lads!_  
No, that was mad. For one thing, Ross was _not_ his soulmate. For another, Ross couldn't be dead, that was ridiculous. Ross had always said, "I'm not dying unless I'm murdered, so never!"  
Smith was snapped out of his thoughts by Trott's voice. "I tried calling him, Katie tried calling him, but he’s not picking up." Trott sounded like he was crying. "Smith, what if he's dead?"  
"He- he's not dead." Smith whispered, barely holding back his tears himself. "He's not allowed to be dead."   
"The crash is on the news right now, take a look." Trott said. Smith grabbed his TV remote and flipped to the local news channel. On the screen was the image of an upturned bus, with two cars in the side of it. A blonde woman with a microphone was speaking in front of the wreckage.  
"Police have now confirmed the death of three teenagers from the local high school and the bus driver, confirmed to be Jackson Owen, sixteen, Felicity Williams, fourteen, and Ross Hornby, fifteen." She said, as four pictures flashed up on the screen. The final one was indeed Ross. "The bus driver lost control of the vehicle and two other cars crashed into its side. Fortunately, the passengers in the cars are uninjured."  
 _See you tomorrow lads!_  
Smith dropped his phone and started sobbing. He then picked it up again and threw it against the nearest wall, shattering the screen into a thousand pieces, and cutting Trott off. Smith punched the walls repeatedly, kicked his bed, and broke anything he could lay his hands on, screaming the entire time. His knuckles were bleeding, his throat was raw, but he didn't care.  
Ross was dead, and that was all the mattered.   
_See you later lads!_  
But there was no later.  
There was only never again.


End file.
